


To tie a knot

by SwimAwayInCoffee



Series: Reibert Omegaverse [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creampie, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Penis In Vagina Sex, briefly touched upon impregnation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwimAwayInCoffee/pseuds/SwimAwayInCoffee
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt sneak away for a night of carnal pleasures. It ends up taking longer than they’d planned.Just me diving headfirst into Omegaverse AU with some smut.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Reibert Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	To tie a knot

**Author's Note:**

> In my Omegaverse male omegas have a cock and a vagina. Please enjoy!

Bertholdt let out a breathless laugh as Reiner growled playfully against the side of his neck. The sound made Reiner feel warm inside. Happy. He wiggled his fingers against Bertholdt’s waist to draw out more of that blessed sound, then stole it away with a deep kiss as he pressed his friend into the blankets beneath them. Bertholdt released a content breath through his nose and spread his legs to cradle Reiner between them, his hands warm as they slid up Reiner’s back under his shirt.

They’d been in luck tonight. The small, run down cabin wasn’t exactly a secret amongst the cadets. In fact, Connie had ceremoniously named it the Bangin’ Cabin long before he even had someone to bring there. It wasn’t fancy, but it was the perfect place for couples to ride out ruts or just have a bit of fun. The unwritten rules were few and simple: one, if the lantern in the window was lit, the cabin was already occupied and you turned back without complaining, and two, you brought your own blankets for the rickety old bed. This evening they got there just in time; they’d only just had time to settle onto the bed when they heard disappointed voices drifting in through the open window.

“Want you,” Bertholdt murmured against Reiner’s lips, and the warmth in Reiner’s belly grew. Not ‘I need you’. Not incoherent heat talk. ‘I _want_ you’.

Bertholdt was already naked from the waist down, and Reiner took a moment ro run a firm hand up the outside of his thigh before working on opening his own pants. Bertholdt tried to help, but his fingers were clumsy with arousal and ended up just getting in the way.

“So eager tonight,” Reiner said as he grabbed him by the wrists to press his hands into the lumpy mattress above his head. The look in Bertholdt’s eyes was like something right out of one of Reiner’s wet dreams as he strained against his hold without actually trying to break free. Reiner dipped down to scrape his teeth lightly over his neck, and when he released him to sit up, Bertholdt kept his hands where he left them. He watched intently as Reiner knelt between his legs and pulled his shirt over his head before finally opening his pants.

Reiner grinned when he pulled out his already hard cock and Bertholdt’s eyes instantly slipped from his face down to his crotch. Bertholdt parted his lips on a soft, hungry groan at the sight of him, and yeah, that definitely made Reiner preen a little.

“You want this, Bertl?” he asked as he gave himself a few lazy strokes.

“Yeah,” Bertholdt said in a husky breath. He bent his knees and spread himself in offering, but Reiner wasn’t done getting him worked up yet. He wanted more than just a quicky now that they had the cabin to themselves. He gave himself a few more strokes before letting go to slide both of his hands up Bertholdt’s abdomen, pushing his shirt up until his chest was exposed.

Bertholdt bit his lower lip when Reiner cupped his big hands over his chest. His nipples, already hard and pebbly against Reiner’s palms, tightened and swelled even more when he teased them with the heels of his hands.

“Nnnh… hurry,” Bertholdt whined, finally moving his hands to grasp at Reiner’s short hair as he bent down to suck on a nipple. Reiner groaned. Bertholdt smelled amazing, the scent of omega and unbridled lust and want so strong that it could almost be confused with heat. It almost made Reiner’s head spin. The thought of Bertholdt wanting _him_ , not just an alpha cock to get him through a heat, was just as potent an aphrodisiac as any heat.

He released the nipple and relished Berthold’s moan when he blew gently on the wet nub. Goosebumps spread over Bertholdt’s skin, and Reiner took his time kissing his way down his abs, finally heading where Bertholdt wanted him.

Bertholdt’s cock was beautiful and hard where it rested against his lower belly. Reiner kissed along the underside, gentle pecks from the head and all the way to the base, before finally nuzzling his lips against the soft folds beneath it. Bertholdt’s breath hitched when he licked between them, teasing at his wet opening with the tip of his tongue.

“Reiner… don’t tease,” Bertholdt moaned, his thighs quivering as Reiner licked him.

“‘m not,” Reiner said between licks. “‘m enjoying myself.”

He pulled away so he could push his middle finger inside, the wetness letting him slide all the way in to the knuckles with no resistance whatsoever. Bertholdt arched on the bed and hissed between clenched teeth. His internal muscles rippled around Reiner’s finger as he pushed against his hand.

“Beautiful,” Reiner murmured as he slowly started to fuck Bertholdt with his finger, marvelling at how far gone he already was. He wrapped his free hand around Bertholdt’s cock and stroked in time with his finger, loving how it made him even wetter, his body already teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Gonna tie you,” Bertholdt gasped, his pupils blown so wide that his eyes looked almost black. “Gonna tie your knot so hard...”

The thought made Reiner’s cock throb.

“If you do, we’ll be late for lights out,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to the inner side of his knee, but judging by Bertholdt’s moaning and the way he was already clenching around his finger, that was definitely a possible outcome. Knotting inside always meant it took some time before they could separate, and if Bertholdt tied properly around him as well it would take even longer. Reiner realized with a tinge of regret that he would just have to knot outside this time, much as he hated the idea. That way they could be done and heading back soon enough that they’d even have time for a shower before bed.

“Reiner, now…”

“Pushy,” Reiner chuckled, but he was starting to get antsy himself, aching to push inside and feel that gripping heat all around his cock. He shoved his pants down to mid thigh and leaned forward to blanket Bertholdt’s body with his own.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” he murmured against Bertholdt’s jaw. He reached between them to take himself in hand and rub his cockhead between his friend’s folds, teasing at his opening for only a moment before sinking inside. Bertholdt was insanely wet, his body practically sucking Reiner in as he pushed all the way inside with a long, slow roll of his hips.

Bertholdt whimpered and dug his fingers into Reiner’s back. Reiner let him have the bump of his unformed knot for just a few moments, allowed his body to grip desperately around it before he pulled out and started fucking him in firm but shallow thrusts, pulling back just as his knot kissed his opening.

Bertholdt cupped Reiner’s face between his hands and bent his neck so they could kiss, and Reiner melted into it. So sweet. His sweet, strong omega, his one constant in this crazy world. Reiner felt drunk on him, on his scent and his soft moans.

“Knot me,” Bertholdt gasped, and fuck, Reiner wanted to, he really did. But they didn’t have time, not tonight. So he kept his thrusts shallow, even as his own body screamed at him to just shove inside and come until they were stuck together the way Reiner loved so much, the way that made him feel like he was finally home and anchored.

He just needed to feel Bertholdt around his knot for a few moments to speed things up and get the swelling going properly. He surged forward and sheathed himself fully inside, and Bertholdt grew still beneath him, his entire body relaxing in satisfaction. Reiner groaned and pressed his face against Bertholdt’s neck, the hot squeeze around his cock sending pleasant tingles up his spine. He could feel himself start to swell and his sack start to tighten as his body got ready to knot. Bertholdt whined when he pulled back out.

“Please… Reiner, please…”

He couldn’t resist pushing back inside. Just one more time… just one more...

The slick sound of his forming knot pushing in and out of Bertholdt’s opening was hypnotizing. He knew he was getting close, but he still had time. Just one more push inside, then he’d stop. Just one more push…

The one push turned into two, then more, and suddenly Bertholdt was shuddering beneath him, eyes rolling back and his voice rising in a breathless cry as his body clamped down on Reiner’s knot like a vice. Reiner swore and tried to pull out, but he was already coming. His hips thrust forward out of his control, his balls throbbing and his knot swelling as he poured stream after stream of come into Bertholdt. Bertholdt was moaning like a demon, his body clenching around Reiner again and again, milking his knot until Reiner’s head was spinning.

It felt like an eternity before it finally slowed down, but eventually the waves of pleasure were far enough apart for Reiner’s brain to start functioning again. He gave his hips an experimental tug, but Bertholdt had him well and truly tied. He groaned as Bertholdt squeezed around him again and coaxed another load from his balls.

They would definitely be here a while.

He levered himself up on his elbows so he could look at his friend. Bertholdt was a sweaty mess, his eyes half lidded and unseeing, one corner of his mouth wet with a little bit of drool as he panted softly on the bed.

“Fuck, Bertl,” Reiner whispered as he reached up to touch a sweaty cheek. “You sure you’re not in heat?”

Bertholdt nuzzled into his hand.

“Mn. You’re just so...” Bertholdt murmured, but his voice dissolved into a moan as his body tightened in another orgasm, pulling Reiner right along with him. Reiner swore and buried his face in the crook of his neck, just clinging to him and whispering soothing nonsense while Bertholdt’s body took what it wanted, milking Reiner until his balls ached.

Reiner lost track of time, but the fog eventually cleared and lucidity returned to Bertholdt’s eyes. Reiner propped himself up by crossing his forearms over Bertholdt’s chest so he could look at him.

“You good?”

Bertholdt blinked slowly at him and licked his lips. Reiner felt him shift his hips as if to test the tie, and damn, that still felt good. Then he slumped bonelessly onto the bed with a sheepish look on his face as it became clear that they were, indeed, very much stuck together.

“Oops…”

Reiner snorted out a short laugh and dropped his forehead against Bertholdt’s shoulder.

“‘Oops’ he says…”

Bertholdt made a vaguely unhappy noise and settled his hands on Reiner’s sweaty back, and Reiner would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the moment of calm and closeness. But when the minutes ticked by and the tight grip around his knot didn’t even begin to relax, Reiner eventually grunted and shifted into a kneeling position.

“Seriously, are you sure you’re not in heat? You usually don’t tie this long.”

Bertholdt shrugged. “Do I smell like I’m in heat?”

“No, you… at least I don’t think…” He suddenly felt uncertain. Maybe there was something off about Bertholdt’s scent after all? But whatever it was, it didn’t smell like his usual heat scent. He drew a couple of deep breaths through his nose, trying to put his finger on the difference, but his mind came up blank.

He hesitated, and Bertholdt suddenly looked worried.

“What? Do I smell weird?”

Reiner shook his head. “It’s probably nothing. Could just be that you were really turned on, or maybe I’m smelling someone who was here before us. Just… relax, and I’ll try to speed this up,” he said, running his hands soothingly over Bertholdt’s thighs as he leaned back to put a gentle, tugging pressure against the tie in an attempt to make it end sooner. “We might still be able to make it before lights out.”

Bertholdt looked down at where they were stuck together and gave Reiner an embarrassed little smile.

“Sorry.”

Reiner smiled back at him and reached out with one hand to lace their fingers together.

“Don’t worry about it. It takes two to tie a knot, right?”

They held hands in silence, just breathing together and allowing their bodies to calm down. Eventually Reiner felt the grip on his knot relax, allowing it to settle more shallowly and finally start to shrink. He looked down and gently pulled one of Bertholdt’s folds to the side with his thumb, spreading him so he could see where his cock disappeared inside him. He could see the base of his knot just inside, still too wide to pull out but definitely starting to go down now that the tie had released.

“Towel,” he said, and Bertholdt reached down to fumble blindly along the floor for the towel they had brought. He folded it a little before handing it to Reiner so he could stuff it beneath his ass in an effort to spare the bed when they eventually separated.

He gave it another couple of minutes before he tried to pull out. It was a tight fit, and Bertholdt squeezed his hand hard for a moment, but Reiner managed to ease his knot out without putting any real force behind it. His balls gave a final, weak throb as he watched Bertholdt’s opening spread impossibly wide around him as he popped out. He rested there for a moment, his swollen knot pillowed against Bertholdt’s pretty, plush folds, before finally sliding his still hard cock all the way out.

His cockhead popped out and was instantly followed by a literal squirt of semen. Reiner watched hungrily as it trickled out in a thick, white stream, his mouth watering and his cock twitching with a new spark of interest. If Bertholdt had been in heat…

He reached out to place his hand on Bertholdt’s lower belly without really thinking.

“Stop that,” Bertholdt said quietly, a hint of admonishment in his voice. He could clearly tell where Reiner’s mind was going.

“What?” Reiner grumbled, eyes still fixed between Bertholdt’s thighs. “You’re the one who tied me. You can’t expect me not to think about knocking you up after you literally milked my sperm right into your womb.”

When he looked at him with a playfully raised eyebrow, Bertholdt had gone bright red.

“Well, you… you…” Bertholdt spluttered, and Reiner couldn’t help but laugh as the blush spread down his neck and all the way to his ears. He leaned down to steal a quick kiss. Bertholdt sighed and swatted at his flank.

“You’re such a knothead,” he sighed against his lips, but when Reiner pulled back he was smiling.

Reiner wished things could always be like this.

They cleaned up quickly with the already soiled towel and a few broad swipes of Reiner’s tongue, but Reiner knew Bertholdt would still be dripping with the mess he’d left inside him on the way back to the barracks.

The odds were against them, but somehow they still managed to make it back just in time for lights out, narrowly avoiding Shadis’ wrath.

Reiner watched with a sense of possessive pride as several pairs of alpha eyes followed Bertholdt when he crawled into their shared bunk, smelling strongly of Reiner and thoroughly sated omega. He grinned as Connie gave him a thumbs up and a cheeky waggle of eyebrows from his own bunk before he settled down in bed. He wrapped one arm tightly around Bertholdt’s waist as he drifted off to sleep, pretending, just for a moment, that this was actually his life.


End file.
